Author in Black Butler!
by happycupcake02
Summary: It's all fun and games, until you get stuck in a different era! Shelby and her friends are playing truth-or-dare until Shelby pulls out her occult stuff! Find out what happens in this story! YAY! XD
1. Chapter 1

**This is what would happen if the author teleported to 'Kuroshitsuji' with her friends!**

**Disclaimer: I unfortunately do not own Black butler, or any of it's characters...**

**I only own the plot.**

**And this is not my name, sorry. ^_^ XD**

...

Shelby, Jaidyn, Katrina, Kaesey, and Halley were having a sleepover together on Halloween.

Shelby was dressed up as Alois Trancey. Jaidyn was Ciel Phantomhive. Katrina, Kaesey, and Halley did not know what "Kuroshitsuji" was, (I know, they have no life XD), so they just dressed up as animals.

They spent the whole night trick-or-treating, and eating candy, and were very tired.

"Can we sleep now? I've never stayed up this late before.." Katrina complained.

Shelby and Jaidyn looked at the clock, and began cracking up laughing.

"Dude, it's only midnight." Jaidyn said while propping her feet up, and relaxing.

"I AM NOT A DUDE!" Katrina yelled, which made the girls laugh even harder.

"Calm down! Why don't we just play a game?" Halley softly suggested, attempting to stop the argument.

"YEA! Why don't we play truth or dare?" Shelby suggested.

Shelby and Jaidyn were the loud ones of the group. They were both majorly in love with anime, and manga, and loved to eat food.

Shelby was also a dancer, and singer. Jaidyn didn't do sports, but she was interested in the dance routines Shelby did.

They both played the saxophone, and lots of fun trying to do the Black Butler transition music together.

"KATRINA! LE TRUTH, OR NAWWWWW?!" Shelby yelled, while scaring Katrina.

"Truth, please." Katrina said while fixing her hair.

"Is it true...that you like that one boy in 8th grade?" Shelby said while smirking. She already knew it was true, but nobody else did.

"Y-yes." Katrina blushed.

"AWWWWWWWW!" Everyone yelled in unision.

"Alright. Shelby, truth or dare?" Katrina asked.

"You already know what I want. Dare." Shelby said, wile chewing potato chips.

"I dare you to act out a scene of that show, with Jaidyn..." Katrina smirked.

"K." Shelby said, while dusting off her outfit and standing up.

**(THE NEXT LINE WILL BE A SPOILER FOR SEASON 2!)**

They acted out the scene where Ciel battled Alois, and by the end everyone was laughing their butts off.

"Hehehe! That was hilarious!" Kaesey laughed.

"By the way. Before we sleep...I want to do a ritual." Shelby smirked.

A knock was heard at Shelby's bed room door, and her other friend walked in.

"Sorry I'm late! I was trick-or-treating, and I got lost!" Alli yelled.

"Oh, your just in time...Shelby's doing some more occult stuff.." Halley sighed, while rolling her eyes.

"Oh, cool!" Alli squealed. Alli was one of the only people who enjoyed her occult tricks and rituals.

"Now. I made this up, so it's not really considered a 'ritual'" Shelby said while pulling out a notepad, and a bowl.

"What's that for?" Jaidyn asked.

"I am going to write down 6 Kuroshitsuji character names, and throw them in this bowl." Shelby said.

"And...What's it supposed to do...?" Katrina asked while eyeing the notepad.

"I dunno, it's telling what personality you've got, or something..." Shelby said while scribbling down names.

She wrote down the following names:

_Sebastian_

_Ciel_

_Undertaker_

_Grell_

_Claude_

_and Alois._

After writing down the names, Shelby put them in the bowl, and stirred them around.

"Now, everyone will pick a name, on the count of three.." Shelby said while putting the bowl in the middle of the girls.

Everyone put one of their hands on a paper scrap, and held on to them.

"Now...one...two...th-" Shelby started, but was cut off by a bright light in the middle of the girls.

The girls felt a strange push against their brains, and a gust of wind flowing through their hair.

...

-45 minutes later (Still No-one's POV)-

Shelby and Alli began to wake up, and saw that they were laying on a patch of grass, somewhere in front of a large mansion.

"Where are we?" Alli asked Shelby, but Shelby was staring at the mansion like she was on drugs.

"Mother...of...God..." Shelby said while slowly stepping towards the mansion.

"What?" Alli asked in confusion.

"What does you paper scrap say, Alli?"

"Um, let me check..."

Shelby pulled out her scrap, and stared at it in disbelief.

"Mine says...Ciel Phantomhive." Alli said while showing Shelby her scrap.

"I got Sebastian Michaelis!" Shelby squealed, and started fan-girling.

"Oh...Lord...My luck.." Alli said while trying to calm Shelby down.

Shelby finally stopped jumping, and began to walk towards the mansion.

"This is most likely the Phantomhive mansion. Home to Sebastian, Ciel, Mae-rin, Baldroy, Finnian, and Tanaka!" Shelby said, introducing Alli to the mansion.

They got to the door, and Shelby knocked on the large doors.

They heard some locks unlock, and a tall figure stepped out.

"Hello?" the figure asked while looking down at the girls.

Shelby's shyness shined through, and she jumped behind Alli.

"S-S-Sebastian!?" Shelby yelled while looking up at the demon.

"How do you know my name?" the demon asked.

The girls began to shiver. It was snowing.

"Come inside. I will get you some blankets. Then you can explain yourselves." Sebastian said while stepping out of the way so the girls could walk in.

"T-th-thank you Sebastian!" Shelby yelled out while hugging the demon.

"Please don't be a Grell..." Sebastian sighed.

"S-sorry!" Shelby yelled out after realizing that she had just hugged the demon.

Alli giggled. She didn't know much about the show, or the characters, but she did know that Shelby loved all of the guys in the show. **(Yes, this somewhat includes Grell XD).**

Sebastian led the girls to a guest room, and they sat down in the chairs shivering.

"So. That was Sebastian, Shelby?" Alli giggled.

"HE PROBABLY HATES ME NOW! WAAAHHHHH!" Shelby cried out, while hugging Alli.

Sebastian walked in with the blankets, and saw Shelby hugging Alli.

"So...I'm guessing that she likes hugs?" Sebastian asked Alli.

"Yes." Alli replied while trying to pry Shelby off of her.

"Anyways. I have brought you some blankets, and dresses." Sebastian said while laying the items on a nearby chair.

"Ugh. Dresses?" Shelby groaned at the disgusting word.

"Yes. Why are you so upset?" Sebastian asked while sitting down beside Shelby.

Shelby was about to answer, but realized that he had just sat down beside of her. She sat up straight, and started blushing.

"I-I don't l-like dresses." Shelby confessed.

Alli was laughing like a maniac in the back round. Having her crush near her, and having to wear a dress! This night was just getting better, and better!

"I would like to ask you why you are wearing such an..._outfit..._" Sebastian said while staring at her Alois Trancy costume.

"I'M SO SORRY! I WANTED TO BE CIEL BUT THEY DIDN'T HAVE MY SIZE!" Shelby yelled out.

Sebastian just sat there...Staring at her wondering how she knew his young-master.

"It was a Halloween costume." Alli said laughing.

Shelby scooted over to Alli, and began talking to her through hands. This was the language they used when they didn't want someone to hear them.

'_We need to act like we come from this era. If we do, we'll fit in better, and it will be easier to get back.'  
_Shelby swirled in Alli's palm.

_'Alright, we need to get into those dresses, whether you like it or not, and find the head of the home_. Alli swirled back.

_'That would be Ciel Phantomhive.' _Shelby replied.

"I'm guessing that you two will need help getting the dresses and corsets on, correct? I will go get Mae-Rin." Sebastian said, while quietly exiting through the door.

"C-CORSETS! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Shelby laughed while remembering watching Black Butler.

"I don't even want to know.." Alli said while facepalming her head.

...

_Next time on Author in Black Butler_...

_We will find out where the rest of the group is. Who picked Undertaker, Grell, Alois, and Claude? Find out what happens, in chapter 2_!

...

**THANK YOU SOOOOO MUCH FOR READING!**

**I DELETED THE PREVIOUS STORY, BECAUSE THERE JUST WASN'T ENOUGH KUROSHITSUJI IN IT! XD**

**BUH-BYE-BAE-BEE!**

_**-Le Happy Cupcake**_


	2. Chapter 2 Yay! XD

**LAST TIME ON AUTHOR IN BB, WE FOUND OUT SHELBY AND ALLI'S FATE! NOW, WHO'S TURN IS IT?**

**I DO NOT OWN KUROSHITSUJI, OR ANY OF IT'S CHARACTERS! XD**

**...**

Jaidyn awoke, and looked at her surroundings, trying to remain calm, as reality set in.

She explored for a few minutes before spotting a familiar girl laying on the ground.

"KATRRRRRRRIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNAAAAAAAA!" Jaidyn yelled out while poking the young girl.

"AHH! You scared me, though I should be used to that...Where are we?" Katrina asked while looking around at multiple coffins.

"IF THIS IS WHERE I THINK WE ARE, I AM GONNA FAINT!" Jaidyn yelled while standing back up.

"You're giving me a head-ache! Why couldn't I have been stuck with someone quiet?" Katrina sighed, but Jaidyn ignored her.

A figure stepped out from a coffin, and began to stare at the girls.

"Hehehehe! Hello!" a grey haired man laughed as he stepped out of the coffin.

"UNDERTAKER!" screamed Jaidyn as she ran towards the reaper.

"Um...Who are you?" Katrina asked.

Undertaker slid over towards her, and put his black nails on her chin.

"I am Undertaker! Hehehahaha!" Undertaker laughed along with Jaidyn.

"You two are just alike..." sighed Katrina... _'Is anyone around here normal?'_ She asked herself.

The bells above the wooden door rang, and a red haired "man" walked inside.

"Hello my little reaper!" 'he' yelled.

"GRELL~!" Jaidyn screamed as she ran up to the reaper and jumped into his arms.

"And who is this little one?" Grell asked as he pointing to the squealing fangirl.

"I AM YOUR BIGGEST FAN!" Yelled Jaidyn as she squeezed Grell tighter.

"I don't like her." Grell said while turning his head.

"I'll capture Sebastian for youuuuu.." Jaidyn smirked as she saw Grell jump and hug her.

"Grell does have a good question...Who are you?" Undertaker asked as he walked towards the fangirl(s), and lifted Jaidyn off of Grell.

"We were doing some stupid occult thing, and my friend wrote down your names, and now we're here..." Katrina sarcastically said.

Undertaker knew of this story from a book he once read, and had to test if this was it's doing.

"Do you still have those scraps, by any chance hehehe" Undertaker laughed while walking towards the girls.

"Yeah! I got you Undertaker!" Jaidyn smiled.

"I got...Grell..." groaned Katrina.

"How many people were on the list?" Undertaker asked Jaidyn, because obviously she knew more about this than Katrina.

"6! Alois, Claude, Sebastian, Ciel, Grell, and you!" Jaidyn answered to Undertaker.

"Hang on, I'll ask William!" Grell cheered as he used Undertaker's phone to call him.

"Hello? Oh great...Hello Grell..." William sighed.

"Was there any new souls brought here today? If so, where are they?"

"Wow, a normal question. There are 6, and they are all female. Their names are Jaidyn, Katrina, Alli, Shelby, Kaesey, and Halley." William explained.

"And where are they?"

"Phantomhive manor, Trancy estate, and with you in Undertaker's shop." William replied.

"Thank you my love! Toodel-loo!" Grell squealed as he blew a kiss into the microphone.

And with that, William hung up, and sighed.

"So, where are 'ye going first?" Undertaker asked the girls.

"More importantly, when are you going to change those filthy clothes?" Grell asked while glaring down at the jeans, and t-shirts.

"I was thinking about going to the Trancy estate first." Jaidyn replied.

"A new change of clothes?! I would love to!" Katrina squealed.

The girls got dressed into their dresses. Katrina was wearing a long light blue ruffled dress, with a laced back. Jaidyn was forced into a red dress that was slightly less ruffled as Katrina's.

"Ugh! Can't...breath.." Jaidyn dramatically gasped, while Katrina admired herself in a nearby mirror.

"I can take you to the estate, that is if you promise to guide me to Bassy's heart!" Grell smirked.

"I will. Now please, show us the way to the estate. And be sure to pick us back up when we're ready." Jaidyn said while hopping on Grell's back.

Grell held Katrina like a small infant as they hopped building roofs.

"I think I'm going to be sick.." Katrina gulped and shut her eyes.

"WEEEEEEEEE!" Jaidyn yelled.

...

(MEANWHILE! AT THE TRANCY ESTATE)

Claude opened the door to find two, small, young girls standing before him.

"Hello?" Claude asked as he looked at the shivering girls.

"May...w-we...please come...i-in...s-s-sir...?" Halley asked.

"I don't know if Alo-"

"COME ON IN!" Alois yelled cutting off Claude.

_'Why couldn't we have got someone who knows who these people are here?'_ Kaesey asked herself while remembering Shelby and Jaidyn.

The girls walked in the building and saw a large chandelier hung from the ceiling, and a large staircase.

But Halley could only really see one thing...

Halley looked at the blonde boy in front of her, and began blushing.

_'He's super cute._' Halley thought.

Alois stopped, and stood before them, and told Claude to find them some dresses.

"Yes, your highness." Claude bowed before beginning his search for dresses that fit them.

The three children continued walking until stopping at a dining room.

Alois guided them to the table, and the triplets pulled out the chairs for them, and allowed them to sit.

Unlike Alois, Halley and Kaesey said "Thank you", which left the triplets stunned, because no one had ever thanked them before.

Halley was dying to hear the boy speak again, and decided to start a conversation.

"Excuse me, y-your highness. But may I ask, what is your name?" Halley shyly asked.

"I am Alois Trancy!" he laughed, after realizing that he had just scared them.

After Alois had sat back down, Claude came into the room holding two dresses.

He led them to the restroom, before closing the door, and walking back to his master.

After making sure he left, Kaesey began to talk.

"So. He is Alois Trancy...Wasn't that who Shelby dressed up as?" Kaesey asked.

"And if that is true...Wouldn't that mean that we're in the...'Anime World'?"Halley asked.

"No way! That's impossible! Anyways...I wonder where the others are..." Kaesey said while pulling a emerald green dress over her head.

"There were six of us...So we should all have a partner...right?" Halley replied back while slipping a pink and purple dress on herself.

"What about those slips? Mine says Claude Faustus..." Kaesey said while pulling out her scrap of paper.

"YAY!" Halley squealed.

"What?!" Kaesey yelled back.

"I got that cute boy! Alois Trancy!" Halley exclaimed while twirling around.

"Ugh. No way! Claude is soooo much cuter!" Kaesey exclaimed while her girly-side shined through.

"He's way too old for you! HAHA!" Halley said while sticking her tongue out at Kaesey.

"Oh! I think blonde boy is older than you too!" Kaesey said while sticking her tongue out too.

"I think he's only a year older than me." Halley grinned while beginning to brush her hair, and blushing.

"I wonder if the others had any luck..." Kaesey said while brushing her hair as well.

Once they had finished, they stepped out, and stared at the long hallway in shock.

"Where do we go?" Halley said while looking around.

"This way, my ladies." Claude said while stepping in front of them, and beginning to walk.

Halley saw the blush on Kaesey's face, and started giggling.

"What is so funny, my lady?" Claude asked while continuing to walk.

After he said that, Halley just couldn't hold her laughter any more, and started laughing hysterically.

Claude just shook it off, and Kaesey gave Halley a death glare, which made her laugh even harder.

After walking down the long hallways, they finally arrived back at the dining room, and sat down.

Halley tried to sit as far away as she could from Alois, but Alois moved his plates so that he was sitting right next to her.

"You know. You don't have to avoid me like this. It's not like I'm going to kill you." Alois chuckled.

"Sorry. I-I'm really shy..." Halley admitted while looking down.

Alois put his hand under her chin, and lifted her head up so that it was now facing him.

"Don't look down, and hide your eyes. They're beautiful, so let them shine." Alois said while kissing Halley on the cheek.

Halley steamed up blushing, and tried to continue eating her food.

"You're really fun to tease." Alois said while giggling.

Kaesey was watching the whole thing, and after holding in her laughter for a while, she finally gave up, and started laughing. But Halley was so focused on how attractive Alois was, that Kaesey's laughs sounded like a dying seal.

"So, I never got your name." Alois said while trying to change the subject.

"I am Halley. And that dying seal over there is Kaesey." Halley said while pointing at Kaesey.

"Your name is almost as beautiful as you are." Alois said while winking at Halley, which cause her to blush as red as a tomato.

"Thank you, A-Alois" Halley said while putting down her fork, and standing up.

"So where are we, exactly?" Kaesey asked Alois, and Claude.

Claude explained where they were, and answered all of their questions until they finally understood.

Halley was about to ask another question, but Claude interrupted her by letting Alois know that he had heard another knock at the door.

He had left for about 5 minutes before returning with two more familiar girls.

"Jaidyn, and Katrina!" Halley and Kaesey yelled while running up to the girls and hugging them.

...

**I write really crappy stories, don't I? XD**

**Hope you guys enjoyed! I know I didn't!**

**LIKE ALWAYS... *drumroll***

**Buh-bye-bae-bee!**

_**-Le Happy Cupcake**_


	3. Chapter 3, and stuff

**This story is terrible!**

**I think I'm going to change the drama category, to romance! ;D (Cause all of the girls have a crush on someone, no this will not be rated mature.)  
**

**My brother will not shut up! XD  
**

**Anyways, I do not own Kuroshitsuji, or any of it's characters.**

**YYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!**

...

-No one's POV-

Alli and Shelby sat on the guest-room chairs waiting for someone to come back.

"OH MAH GAWSH! I'M GONNA SEE MEI-RIN!" Shelby squealed.

"Calm down! We may not even actually be where you think we are! We could just be dreaming, or we could be on drugs! Maybe we got kidnapped by a bunch of cosplayers! There is no way that we just magically poofed here that quickly!" Alli yelled through a whisper.

_'You don't know that! I wonder if I can take anything here, and become famous! I'll be *Shelby, the one who found the anime world*!' Shelby swirled into Alli's hand._

_'Oh, now you want to be quiet? Besides, we can't just steal this guy's stuff!' Alli replied._

_'Especially not with that sexy demon butler around..' Shelby grinned._

_'D-demon?!'_

_'Yes. Sebastian Michaelis is a demon. The lord of this house signed a contract with him, and now he has a pentagram on his right eye.' Shelby told her while fixing her dress._

_'Should we run?' Alli asked._

_'No, let's stay. We need to decide.. Should we act like normal, poor women. Or should we tell them what really happened?' Shelby smoothly scribbled back while tapping her foot.  
_

**(Audience participation! Decide their fate in the reviews section below! Should they tell the truth? Or should they wait till later? You decide!)  
**

_'I think we should decide that once they get comfortable with us being here. We need them to let us stay here. After we get dressed, we'll go see his..."master".' Alli scribbled back with trembling fingers. _

_'His name is Ciel Phantomhive. You don't have to keep calling him that, silly!' Shelby replied while giggling._

Suddenly, the door opened, and Sebastian and a little red-head stepped into the room.

"MMMMMMEEEEEEEIIIIIII-RRRRRRRRIIIIIIINNNNNN!" Shelby yelled as she ran up and hugged the maid.

"Oh! Who are you!" Mei-rin asked while looking at the child.

"I am Shelby! The great and magnificent!" Shelby chuckled, while spinning around.

Sebastian just stood there, and stared at the weird girl. He turned to the normal one and began to speak.

"So. I have brought these dresses. Mei-rin will help you with the corsets. I will go tell young-master that he has guests."

Shelby giggled once she heard him say that, and Alli wondered why she kept laughing about corsets...

Alli stared at him. Could someone this polite be a demon? He looks so sweet, but looks can be deceiving...

"Here. I'll lay them over here. Once you get done, Mei-rin will guide you to the young-master's room." Sebastian said while laying the dresses down, bowing, and stepping out of the room.

Mei-rin helped Alli get into a brown dress, and they both forced Shelby into a purple one.

"Ugh! Why can't I just where some pants?" Shelby complained.

"It's not very lady like, no it isn't!" Mei-rin replied while opening the door and leading the girls through the hall ways.

"I can't wait till I get to see Lord Phantomhive!" Shelby said in her best British accent.

"Why did your accent just change?" Mei-rin asked while looking at Shelby.

Shelby got very nervous, and spoke the first thing that came to her mind..

"We aren't actually British... We just use that accent because we think it sounds cute." Shelby lied.

Alli shot her a look, but decided to follow along with the plan anyways.

Mei-rin believed it, and opened the door to Ciel's room.

She let them in, and shut the door.

Once the door was closed, the two young girls stepped inside, and faced Sebastian and Ciel.

Alli was super nervous, and was scared to face the one that Shelby called a demon...

But, Alli did like the young boy that sat in front of her. She liked the color of his eyes, and hair, and she found him to be very adorable. **(:3 XD)**

Shelby ran up to Sebastian and Ciel, and began hugging them.

"I'm a really big fan of yours! You guys are so cool!" Shelby yelled out as Sebastian tried to get her off of Ciel.

...

**THIS WAS A REALLY SHORT CHAPTER, AND I AM SORRY!**

**PLEASE TELL ME IN THE REVIEWS IF THEY SHOULD TELL THEM WHAT HAPPENED NOW, OR TRY TO BLEND IN!**

**THIS IS BORING XD**

**BYE!**

**-****_Le happy cupcake_**


	4. Chapter 4 IT'S RAINING FRIENDS!

**Hello once again my lovely cupcakes~!**

**Thank you sooooooooooooooooo much for the reviews!**

**And a special thank you to... *drumroll***

**RandomOkakuGirl! Thank you for deciding their fate, and giving me ideas! ;)**

**BOOK OF CIRCUS EPISODE 8 COMES OUT TOMORROW! OMG OMG OMG! XD**

**I do not own Kuroshitsuji, or anyof it's characters. I only own this plot.**

**On with the show! XP**

**...**

**-No one's POV, at the Trancy manor...-**

"Jaidyn! Katrina!" Kaesey and Halley yelled as they ran up to the girls.

"Ugh! So many girls, and not enough hot men! Where are the sexy guys?! My love radar says that there is a hot guy around here!" Grell yelled, while crossing his/her arms and pouting.

"So. Who is that?" Kaesey asked while pointing to Grell.

Grell struck a pose, and began to talk in a enthusiastic tone of acting.

"I am Grell Sutcliff! The prettiest woman in the world! AND MARK MY WORDS! IF ANY ONE TOUCHES MY BASSY, YOU WILL NOT BE ABLE TO TOUCH HIM AGAIN BECAUSE I WILL PERSONALLY CHOP ALL OF YOUR FINGERS OFF, YA HEAR ME?!" Grell yelled while pointing at the girls.

Halley's nerdy side shined through as soon as Grell said 'mark my words', and she began to take notes of every word he/she spoke. Grell found this amusing.

Halley wanted to speak with the girls and private, and went to ask Alois if they could.

She walked up to the chair he was sitting in, and bowed before him.

"Alois, your highness, may my friends and I speak privately?" Halley sheepishly asked. **(Sheepishly means like scared, or embarrassed btw)**

"Why of course! Claude! Take these girls to the private gardens, now!" Alois commanded.

Claude stepped out of the corner he was hiding from Grell in, and walked over to Alois.

He bowed, and lowered his head.

"Yes, your highness" he softly spoke while turning around to face the girls.

The girls looked at him, and then looked at Jaidyn. They covered their ears, and waited for Jaidyn to rage on Claude.

She ran up to him, and pulled him down to her size by his collar.

"You better not be as stupid as you are in the anime, understood?" Jaidyn said.

Claude scratched his head, and wondered what in the world 'anime' is...

"What is...anime?" Claude asked while leaning closer to Jaidyn.

"HEY! NO FAIR!" Kaesey screamed while looking at Jaidyn hold Claude down, as he leaned closer towards her.

Katrina and Halley held Kaesey back, and screamed at her to stop this at once.

"Never mind that. Just take us to yer lucky charms!" Jaidyn laughed while letting go of Claude.

Claude adjusted his shirt collar, and proceeded with walking to the private gardens.

He left the girls out there, and walked towards the door.

"Once you are finished, report to the door, and ring this bell. I will be at your service, and I shall guide you back to Lord Trancy, understood?" Claude asked.

"YESH! LOOK AT DEES LUCKY CHARMS!"

"Understood...S-sir."

"Yes."

"Yeah, sure, whatever."

"Good. I guess." Claude sighed while closing the door.

The girls sat down in a circle, and began to whisper.

"So. Jaidyn. Do you know where Alli and Shelby are?" Kaesey asked while smelling a lovely rose.

"William said that all of were at Undertaker's shop, Trancy manor, and Ciel's mansion. We were the ones at Undertaker's shop, and obviously they're not here. So their probably at Ciel's mansion.." Jaidyn gasped after realizing that she hadn't breathed the entire time she was speaking.

"That was...the...most intelligent...thing you have ever said.." Halley said while the girls stared in shock.

Katrina was about to speak, but suddenly heard a loud scream fill the skies above.

"Did you guys just hear that?!" Katrina asked while curling up into Kaesey's arm.

A figure came falling towards Halley, but something had jumped over a caught it before it could land on her.

Halley looked up to see Alois had caught one of her friends who had just fell from the sky.

Alois looked really hurt, and stunned. The falling weight must have crushed him.

Halley ran over to him and rolled her friend off of him.

"Alois! Alois! Are you alright!? Please answer me! Alois!" Halley screamed while shaking him.

She moved her hair out of the way, and rested her head upon his chest.

"Good. It may not be healthy, but he has a pulse." Halley sighed.

She knew what she had to do, but was nervous to do it.

He needed air. And only one thing could give him that...

Mouth-to-mouth...

...

**(XD OOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHH!)**

**Sorry that it was really short!**

**Now. The new girl's name will be listed in the next chapter. Tell me what you think...**

**SHOULD THE NEW GIRL LIKE SOMA? OR WILLIAM?**

**DUN DUN DUN!**

**I'm going to make a sequel to this called "Author in Book of circus"!**

**New characters, new crushes, new story!**

**YAY!**

**Buh-bye-bae-bee!**

_**-Le happy cupcake**_


	5. Chapter 5, Fangirls! Prepare yourselves!

**HELLO MY HAPPY CUPCAKES! XD**

**That is what I shall call my readers.**

**(Cause "readers" is too boring XP)**

**Love ya guys so much! XD**

**Make sure to tell me who you want the new girl to like! Soma or William?**

**YOU SHALL DECIDE!**

**Once I get one request for Soma or William, I will continue that part of the story!**

**BTW! I WILL BE GONE FOR THREE DAYS! I AM GOING TO AN AMUSEMENT PARK, AND SPENDING TWO NIGHTS AT A HOTEL WITH MY BEST FRIEND!**

**But I won't forget about you guys!**

**Anyways...**

**I DO NOT OWN KUROSHITSUJI, OR ANY OF IT'S CHARACTERS! I ONLY OWN DA PLOT, AND MYYYYYYYY CHARACTERS! XD**

**PEACE!**

**...**

Once Sebastian had finally pried Shelby off of Ciel, he sat her down, and strapped her to the chair so she would sit still.

"SEBASTIAN! STOP! LET ME GO! ST-" Shelby screamed, but Sebastian tied her mouth with a piece of cloth.

"MMM! HMM! MMMMMMM!" Shelby struggled, but her struggling was useless against the rough cloth.

"I-I'm sorry about her...S-sir.." Alli stuttered.

"Anyways. Now that she's handled, tell us why you are here. Why were you at my mansion's doorstep?" Ciel asked while playing with the blue ring on his thumb.

"I-I don't know much about this! She is the one that knows what's going on!" Alli yelled while pointing to Shelby.

"Quit lying. I know that you know why you are here." Ciel said while slamming his fist on the table before him, causing Alli to jump and quiver.

"Actually, young master, she's not lying. She's telling the truth. She knows nothing about this place, or anything here really." Sebastian said while resting his hand on Ciel's shoulder.

"Is that so? Well...I know that you never have lied to me, so I will trust you on this one. Unite the stupid one, Sebastian." Ciel said while picking his fist off of the table, and resting it on his lap.

"SMMMMMMPPPPIIIIMMMMMM?! WMMMM ARE YMMMMM CAMMMMM SMMMMPPPPIIIIMM?!" Shelby screamed while kicking and trying to remove the cloth. **(Translation: STUPID?! WHO ARE YOU CALLING STUPID?!)**

"Yes, my young-lord." Sebastian softly said while bowing in front of Ciel.

He walked over to Shelby and attempted to untie the knot, but Shelby was moving around too much.

Suddenly, he got an idea.

He bent over, and picked Shelby's chin up turning her to face him.

"Now, now...Let's stop moving so I can untie you, shall we?" Sebastian said while smirking at her blushing face.

She held still, and he finally got to untie the knot with ease.

Once he put the cloth away, he walked back over to Ciel, and stood behind him.

"Now. What are you doing here. And you better know something." Ciel said while tapping his fingers on the table, and staring at Shelby.

"Ok! Ok! Fine! So, me and my friends were having a sleepover, and I decided I wanted to do something occult, like a fun charm or something, so I pulled out some paper, and a bowl, and I ripped the paper into pieces. Then, I wrote your names on them, along with Claude's, Alois's, Undertaker's, and Grell's, I put them in the bowl, and we went to pick one, and then 'POOF'! WE'RE HERE!" Shelby explained while twirling around.

"And...Do you remember what your paper pieces said? Who's name was on yours?" Sebastian asked while looking at Ciel.

"Ciel Phantomhive."

"SEBASTIAN MICHAELIS!" They said at the same time.

"Let's see if they actually know us. And how much they know..." Ciel said while smirking at Sebastian.

"Yes, my lord." Sebastian said while walking over to Shelby.

"Since your friend knows nothing of us, I will ask you. If you get any question wrong, I will have to throw you out, understand?" Sebastian said while bending down to Shelby's height.

"YES SIR, SEBASTIAN-SIR!" Shelby said while saluting the demon with her hand.

"First question...Why does Ciel wear an eye-patch?" Sebastian asked while glancing at Ciel.

"Waaaayyyyy too easy! When Ciel was little, well, I don't want him to get upset. Would you like me to tell you through hands?" Shelby said while also glancing at Ciel.

"I'm fine. I don't care." Ciel said while standing up, and turning to face his window.

"Whatever. Anyways, when Ciel was young, his original mansion got burnt down. He was then captured, and tortured, and he summoned you. You guys made a contract, and the reason he wears the eye-patch is because it has your contract seal on it." Shelby smiled.

"S-so you know the truth about me?" Sebastian asked while staring at Shelby in shock.

"YES! PLEASE DON'T KILL ME! I WON'T TELL ANYONE! PLEASE!" Shelby pleaded while hugging Sebastian's arm, and rocking back-and-forth like a young child.

"Nevermind that...Next question. How do you know that?" Sebastian asked while pondering about whether he should kill her or not.

"Um...Well...We come from a different era...And you guys are from a famous television show."

"What's a television?"

"A television is something that you can watch stuff on, such a tapes, or videos."

"I trust that you know more, and I would appreciate it if you would not tell anyone about...me...okay?" Sebastian pleaded with his eyes.

"You can count on me!" Shelby said as she winked.

"You may stay here however long you need to. But we should try to find your friends.." Ciel said as he turned back around and sat back down into his chair.

"Let's see...So you two got us, and the other our names were Undertaker, Grell, Claude, and Alois... So your friends are probably at Undertaker's shop, or the Trancy manor." Sebastian said while picking up Shelby.

"W-what are you doing?!" Shelby yelled as she began to blush.

"We are going to go get your friends. That is what you wish, correct?" Sebastian asked as he looked up to Shelby.

"HOW ARE YOU LIFTING ME?! I WEIGH LIKE FIVE-THOUSAND POUNDS!" Shelby yelled and squirmed.

"Actually, you are very light. Are you underweight?" Sebastian asked as he began lifting Shelby like a dumbell.

"Hehehehe...Maybe~." Shelby blushed as she began to cuddle on Sebastian's fluffy head.

**(AS YOU CAN TELL, I LIKE TO ADD PEOPLE CUDDLING WITH SEBASTIAN IN MY STORIES XD)**

"I'm glad that you find my hair soft, madam." Sebastian smirked and laughed.

"It's like a pillow!" Shelby exclaimed as she rested her head on his...well...head.

"How am I supposed to get there!" Alli asked while looking at Sebastian and Shelby.

Suddenly, Alli was picked up by someone.

"Come on, Sebastian can carry more than one person. You don't doubt him that much do you?" Ciel asked while lifting her up into his arms.

Ciel carried her over to Sebastian, and Sebastian lifted the two up onto his other shoulder.

"Are we heading to Trancy manor, young lord?" Sebastian sighed, knowing that he'd have to face his ultimate enemy once again.

"Yes. We shall help the ladies, and you will just have to deal with your rivalry for now." Ciel smirked, knowing that Sebastian hated being even in the same sentence as that creep.

They traveled over rooftops. Shelby knew this would probably be their way of travel, but Alli did not, and she became terrified of the heights below her.

"Here. Just close your eyes, and I'll make sure you don't fall." Ciel said while wrapping his arm around Alli.

**(In this story, Lady Elizabeth is not Ciel's fiance. Sorry fangirls! XD)**

"We're here, young master." Sebastian said while putting the children down.

...

**SO! HOW WAS THAT!?**

**I SHOULD BE IN BED BY NOW! XD**

**VOTE WHETHER THE NEW GIRL SHOULD LIKE SOMA, OR WILLIAM!**

**BYE BYE MY HAPPY CUPCAKES!**

_**-Le Happy Cupcake**_


	6. Chapter 6, William time! XD

**Chapter 6!**

**I'VE ACCIDENTALLY DELETED THIS CHAPTER 2 TIMES!**

**WAAAAAHHHHH!**

**I DON'T OWN KUROSHITSUJI OR ANY OF IT'S CHARACTERS.**

**...**

Halley sat in a small corner of Alois's garden, and curled up into a small ball.

The rest of the girls were sitting around the new girl, paying no attention to the fact that she had almost killed Halley's crush.

_'How dare they! Did they forget that he suffered injuries making sure that she was safe?!'_ Halley thought while standing up.

_'If he suffered, then she should too!'_ Halley thought while storming over to the new girl.

She pushed her other "friends" out of her way, and jumped on the new girl.

"YOU HURT HIM! ALL YOU EVER DO IS HURT PEOPLE! IT WAS PERFECTLY FINE UNTIL YOU CAME HERE, YOU JERK!" Halley screamed as she ripped at the new girl's skin, and pulled her hair.

"What is wrong with you?! I don't even know what's going on! Get off! OW!" the girl screamed as she tried to push Halley off of her.

"Halley! Leave Hannah alone! She doesn't know what just happened!" Kaesey screamed as she pulled Halley off of Hannah.

**(By the way, this is not Alois's Hannah, this is my friend Hannah. :D)**

Katrina and Jaidyn began to calm down Hannah, while Kaesey pulled Halley to another corner.

"What is wrong with you?! You could have killed her!" Kaesey screamed as she tried to rest her hand on Halley's shoulder, but she slapped it away.

"And she could have killed Alois! Never mind, just leave me alone." Halley pouted as she brought her knees to her chest again.

"Once you calm down, you can come talk to us. Until then, stay away." Kaesey said as she glared at Halley, and walked off.

Halley finally let her cold tears fall. _'How could she! I thought she was my best friend!'_ Halley whimpered as she ripped her fingers into her legs.

"Stupid portal! I hate this place! I want it to go back to normal!" Halley yelled as she laid back onto something warm.

"Awww. So, you like to cuddle?" a sweet voice said as arms wrapped around Halley.

"A-Alois?! You're alright?!" Halley asked while hugging him.

"Claude is a really good doctor, I suppose."Alois smirked.

Alois looked down at her face, and stopped smiling.

"Why have you been crying?" Alois asked while pulling out a cloth, and wiping her eyes.

"My 'friends' are selfish jerks..." Halley softly mumbled.

"What did they do that hurt you so badly, my lady?" Alois softly asked while bringing Halley closer to him.

Halley snuggled into his chest, and began to speak.

"You saved her...Yet all they care about is her presence...They forgot all about me..." Halley whimpered.

"What's so bad about that?" Alois sweetly asked.

"I've hated her since I met her. She's always been a jerk to me..." Halley whined.

"Come on. It's not that bad! You could have had it a lot worse." Alois said while remembering his difficult, and depressing past...

"What do you mean?" Halley asked while snapping Alois out of his deep thoughts.

"N-never mind...Come on! Let's go inside!" Alois happily cheered.

"U-um..Ok!" Halley also cheered while attempting to stand up, but Alois pulled her down.

"We can't let them know that we're going inside...We'll enter my mansion, and we'll see if they realize that you have left. You can decide whether they stay, or if they go..." Alois quietly explained, while crawling away.

"O-ok." Halley replied, while following Alois.

They crawled for a short time, before stopping at a small, hidden doorway.

Alois mumbled something that Halley couldn't understand, and suddenly Claude appeared.

"You're back? Ah. So you found ? I'll go get her a night-gown, your highness." Claude said while bowing down before Alois, and walking off.

"He's nice." Halley giggled.

"He's more than just _nice_..." Alois smirked.

They stood there awkwardly for quite a long time, until Halley broke the silence.

"So. What now?" Halley asked while slipping off her wet shoes.

"We'll go to our room, and wait for Claude.." Alois said while calmly walking off into a long hallway.

"O-our?!" Halley questioned in shock.

"Well, yes. The guest beds are unused, and filthy. And obviously you can't sleep with Claude. So where else would you go? Besides. Don't tell anyone, but I'm afraid of the dark..." Alois chuckled while looking at Halley's shocked expression.

"So...I-I'll...be...sleeping...in...your...room...?" Halley slowly stuttered.

"Yep!" Alois chuckled.

After Halley snapped out of embarrassment, she began to follow him.

They walked past multiple doors until Alois stopped in front of one.

Suddenly, as if on cue, Claude appeared and opened the door.

Halley and Alois stepped inside, and walked over to a large bed.

"Wow!...This...is a bedroom?!" Halley exclaimed while her curiosity took over, and she began to look at all of the fancy stuff in his bedroom.

Alois chuckled, "Yes. Having fun?".

"This is awesome!" Halley laughed while bouncing on the soft bed.

"Claude. Have you gotten the night gown for her yet?" Alois asked while walking towards Claude.

"Yes, your highness." Claude said while slightly bowing, and handing him a light pink night gown.

"This should do, though it might be a little large... Are you alright with that, my lady?" Alois asked Halley.

"It's fine~!"

"Are you sure? Claude can tighten it?"

"It's alright!"

"Ok." Alois said while walking over to his bed, and handing Halley the night gown.

"Thank you! Now where do I get changed at?" Halley asked.

"Just use my bathing room over there." Alois said while pointing to a large, shiny door.

"Wooooowwwwww..." Halley gasped, while glancing at the huge 'bathing room'.

"Do you know how to open a door?" Alois sarcastically asked.

"Y-yes...sorry.." Halley softly apologized.

...

**-MEANWHILE...AT A NEARBY ROOFTOP...-**

"So...A girl by the name of 'Halley' is written in my 'to-die' book..." William said to Grell.

"YAY! LET'S GET THIS OVER WITH SO I CAN HAVE FUN WITH YOU AND BASSY~!" Grell shouted.

"Grell! We need to be quiet! And how many times have I told you that I don't like you?" William asked.

"986,325,714 times..." Grell groaned.

"My 'to-die' book says that she is currently at the 'Trancy Manor'." William said as usual...with no emotion.

"How does she die?" Grell asked.

"I don't know...It says 'unknown'..." William replied.

"So doesn't that mean that a reaper has to kill her?"

"Yes."

"Do you wanna kill her, or shall I?"

"I'll do it. I don't want over time.." William said while pushing his 'reaper-spectatcles' more onto his face.

"Okay my love~!" Grell squealed, but William started to walk away.

"HEY! WHERE ARE YOU GOING!" Grell grunted while storming over to William, who was trying to ignore him/her.

"It says that she dies in a few minutes, so we need to be prepared. We need to catch her when she's alone, or lure her out of normal view." William said while adjusting his spectacles once again. **(Really William? XD)**

"Well. Your 'to-die' book has information about her, and it says that she likes Alois Trancy. So why don't you just use his voice to lead her out?" Grell asked while posing.

"That was actually a very intelligent idea...Good job." William said while patting Grell on the shoulder

"I FEEL SO LOVED AND HONORED~!" Grell squealed.

"Alright. Let me adjust my voice..." William said while clearing his throat.

Grell was paying no attention to him, until he cleared his voice louder.

"Does this sound like Alois Trancy?" William said in a prefect impersonation of Alois.

"It's perfect!" Grell laughed.

"Good. Now let's get this job done before we get any more overtime..." William said while adjusting his spectacles..AGAIN!

...

**How was that?**

**Sorry that it took so long! I was away for three days, and I tried to upload it at the hotel, but it wouldn't let me copy and paste it, so I had to retype it at my house, and then I accidentally deleted it again! XD**

**I have marvelous ideas for the next chapter, so there won't be any voting this time, but there will be more in the future!**

**Ideas are always helpful for Shelby and Alli's POV! XP**

**Love ya!**

**Buh-bye-bae-bee!**

**-_Le Happy Cupcake_**


	7. Chapter 7, Hannah is actually normal!

**HI!**

**Thank you RandomOkakuGirl or giving me ideas!**

**I was thinking about Katrina and Grell's relationship, and we all know that won't work out! XD**

**ShelbyxFinnian is actually a good idea! XD**

**Random cupcakes shall appear for no reason!**

**I shall start with Alli and Shelby's POV, and then finish with Hannah, Jaidyn, Katrina, and Kaesey's POV.**

**I've been feeling really bad about this since the first chapter, and I have decided to tell the truth...**

**My name actually is Shelby...**

**I AM DA SHELBS!**

**And the other names are my friend's actual names, except for Kaesey. (I spelled it wrong on purpose)**

**Am I the only one that listens to rock music when writing new chapters?**

**Oh! Yea! I almost forgot!**

**On with the show!**

**I do not own Kuroshitsuji or any of it's characters! I only own the plot!**

**...**

"We are here, young master." Sebastian said while resting his feet upon the ground.

"Ah! Finally! I'm stiff!" Shelby exclaimed while stretching her arms and legs.

"Me too." Alli said while standing up.

"~So Sebastian. Can I be in your arms again~?" Shelby flirted, but Sebastian pushed her aside.

"No, thank you. I do not have feelings for such humans." Sebastian said while walking away.

"Hmph! Fine!" Shelby turned and pouted.

Alli grabbed Shelby by the shirt, and pulled her along with Ciel and Sebastian, until they jerked to a stop.

"Sebastian! Why did you st-" Ciel started, but Sebastian covered his mouth, and pulled the three children behind the large chimney of the Trancy mansion.

"Young master. There is a grim reaper here." Sebastian said while scanning the area.

Shelby opened her eyes in shock, and began to become panicked.

'_My friends are in there! What if the reaper is after them?! Or maybe they're after Alois... That's not good either!' _Shelby thought, and began to struggle against Sebastian and Alli's grip.

"Calm down Shelby!" Alli yelled through a whisper.

Shelby tried to scream, but something stabbed into her neck.

"SEBASTIAN!" Ciel yelled while grabbing needle away from him.

"Relax, young master. It will only calm her, and knock her out for a few hours." Sebastian calmly said.

"You didn't have to stab her neck!" Alli yelled through a whisper, once again.

"But that's the only way it will work. Though it does have quite a bad side affect..." Sebastian said while lifting the girl onto his lap.

"What are you talking about?!" Ciel asked.

"She'll just be a little moody, and sore. That's all." Sebastian smiled.

"A-Alli.." Shelby said while struggling to stay awake.

"Shelby! You're awake!?" Alli jumped up, and grabbed Shelby's arm.

"Y-yea. Just protect t-the others, kay kay?" Shelby smiled and winked.

"Shelby! Don't act stupid!" Alli laughed.

"Alright..." Shelby whispered while nodding off.

"We'll have to stay out of the way of the reaper. We'll just have to hope that the girl's stay okay. If we let him know that we're here, he'll kill you guys." Sebastian said while nodding to Ciel.

"Alright..." Alli and Ciel said in unison.

They sat still, and waited for a while, before finally seeing four girls stand up.

Alli recognized all four of the girls, but only one stood out to her.

"H-Hannah?" Alli whispered.

...

-No-one's POv- (Hannah, Katrina, Kaesey, and Jaidyn.)

"Hannah. Are you alright?" Katrina asked.

"Yes. I feel bad for hurting that boy, and almost hurting Halley." Hannah said while sitting up, and rubbing her head.

"She tried to kill you, and you feel bad for her!?" Kaesey yelled.

"Think about it. If someone who always was mean to you fell from the sky, and almost squished you and your crush, wouldn't you be mad too?" Hannah asked.

The girls just stared at her and began to think about her perspective of this situation.

"And besides. You guys ignoring her didn't help much, did it?" Hannah smirked.

"I guess we were pretty rude to her too.." Jaidyn sighed.

"Come on, let's go talk to her!" Kaesey exclaimed while standing up.

"Yea." Katrina and Jaidyn said while helping Hannah up.

Once they all stood up, they began to walk over to where Kaesey had left Halley, but stopped and stared in shock.

"S-she's gone! I told her to stay here!" Kaesey exclaimed while falling to her knees.

"Relax! That boy probably just brought her inside!" Jaidyn said while resting her hand on Kaesey's small shoulder.

"H-Halley...I'm sorry for yelling at you..." Kaesey whimpered.

"She's lost it..." Katrina said while face-palming herself.

"Let's go inside. Kaesey, are you coming with us?" Hannah asked.

"Halley...Halley...Halley...Halley..." Kaesey rocked back and forth, as if she was in a trance.

"Let's just leave her here." Jaidyn said while walking towards the door they entered through.

"We'll find her, Kaesey. Just don't stress about it." Katrina said while patting her head.

"Halley...Halley.." Kaesey continued.

"We better hurry. She's going insane." Jaidyn laughed.

They continued walking towards the girl, and opened it.

"You're not allowed to enter." Claude said while obeying his master's orders.

-SMALL FLASHBACK-

_"You are not to let them back inside my mansion, unless lady Halley says so, understood?" Alois ordered Claude._

_"Yes, your highness." Claude bowed._

-END OF DA FLASHBACK-

Katrina, Jaidyn, and Kaesey ran around, and let Claude capture them, while Hannah ran away towards the sweet scent of strawberries that always followed Halley.

Ater searching through multiple doors, she came to large door, and opened her eyes in surprise.

She saw a young, blonde boy tied up on a large bed, and another young adult holding Halley. He was holding some-sort of a gardening tool up to her stomach.

"HALLEY!" Hannah yelled as she quickly ran, and jumped in front of the tool before it could strike Halley.

Hannah gasped as the tool slid into her stomach, and she gagged.

"Well. That was unexpected.." The man said, as he looked down at the young girl who risked her life to save her friend.

'_Her eyes are actually really pretty...'_ the young adult said.

"W-who...are...you...?" Hannah choked out.

"I'm William T. Spears." William said while dropping Halley, and walking over to Hannah.

"You can't die now. It's not your death-date yet." William said while picking Hannah up.

"D-death-date?" Hannah asked.

"Yes. It was supposed to be Halley's, but you jumped in front of her..." William sighed.

"What the heck are you talking about, you dork!" Hannah yelled as she struggled to get out of William's arms.

"I'm a grim reaper." William seriously said, while Hannah passed out.

William turned to Halley, and began to walk closer. And with every step, Halley crawled backwards.

"S-stay away...monster..." Halley stuttered, as she heard Alois struggle.

"Relax. I won't kill you right now...I have to save this little one." William said while pointing to Hannah, and adjusting his spectacles.

...

**Sorry that these chapters are so short!**

**(I'll make cupcakes appear later on! I promise!)**

**Have any of you already watched book of circus, episode 9?**

**I WISH -not gonna spoil- DIDN'T DIE!**

**I LOVED HIM!**

**I also love you guys! XD**

**My instagram is sebastianthebutler6!**

**BUH-BYE-BAE-BEE! :D**

**-****_Le Happy Cupcake_**


	8. Chapter 8New crush?

**Hello! ^_^**

**Sorry that I haven't wrote in soooooo long!**

**Here is the long-waited-for chapter!**

**I do not own Kuroshitsuji, or any of it's characters!**

**...**

(Nobody's POV -Katrina-Jaidyn)

Katrina, Kaesey, and Jaidyn were running away from Claude, as they told Hannah to go find Halley.

"Can't touch dis!" Jaidyn yelled while sticking out her tongue and Claude.

"Yea! What she said!" Katrina yelled as she smacked her behind.

"Guys! Slow d-" Kaesey tried to yell, but Claude grabbed her, and put his hand over her mouth.

"I have strict orders from the master, so your 'child's play' will have to be interrupted." Claude calmly said while dragging off Kaesey.

"Kaesey!" Jaidyn and Katrina yelled in unison.

"Mmmmmm mmmmm mmm!" Kaesey muffled out through Claude's hand.

"Stop struggling." Claude said while Kaesey bit his hand harshly.

'_He didn't even flinch! That had to have hurt! What is this guy?!' _Kaesey thought while looking up at Claude.

Kaesey's thoughts were broken when two figures jumped down from the large chandelier above them.

"Are you ready to leave?! Gosh, I'm trying to find bassy, and here I am baby-sitting these..._girls_!" Grell dramatically shuddered.

"Hee hee hee! So much fun!" Undertaker chuckled while walking over to the girls.

"UNDERTAKER~!" Jaidyn squealed as she ran up to the reaper, and hugged him.

"Ah! Aren't you a fun one?! You're Jaidyn, right? Hee hee hee!" Undertaker asked Jaidyn.

"Yup!" Jaidyn also laughed.

"MMMMMM!" Kaesey screamed while realizing that they had forgotten about her.

"It's time to go back to my shop!" Undertaker laughed, as he picked up Jaidyn.

When he finished putting her on his back, Jaidyn wrapped her arms around his neck, and cuddled into his back.

While Jaidyn and Undertaker were laughing, and jumping on walls, Grell walked over to Katrina.

"Come on, ya brat!" Grell said while picking up Katrina with one hand.

"HEY! WHO ARE YOU CALLING BRAT?! AND PUT ME DOWN!" Katrina screamed.

"Come on, Undie! Let's go!" Grell squealed as he jumped out the door.

"We'll come back for you later, Kaesey!" Jaidyn yelled while waving towards her suffocating friend.

"MMMMMM! Mmmm...mm..." Kaesey tried to yell, as she began to loose air, and passed out.

"Ahh...Finally...Now, I can succeed with my plan..." Claude smirked while looking down at the young girl.

...

(Nobody's POV -Alli, and Shelby-)

Sebastian picked up the children once again, and began to head back to the Phantomhive mansion.

"So, did anything happen while we were there, Sebastian?" Ciel asked while turning to his butler.

"Actually, no one got killed, but a young girl did get stabbed..." Sebastian sighed.

Alli gasped, and turned to Sebastian.

"Don't tell Shelby. She'll panic." Alli requested to the demon.

"No need to worry. I shall not." Sebastian said while setting his feet on the ground.

"Hmmmmmm...uggghhhhh..." Shelby stirred.

"She's waking up! Quickly! Put her to bed and act normal!" Ciel yelled through a whisper.

"Yes, my lord." Sebastian bowed, while quickly carrying the girl to his bedroom, and laying her on his bed.

After laying her down, he stood, and walked over to the sound of "meowing" coming from his closet.

He tapped his foot on the ground, and looked over at the stirring girl.

"It's not like I'll ever use that bed anyways. I don't need to sleep." Sebastian chuckled as he walked closer towards the girl.

_'Her soul...It almost smells as good as Ciel's...I wonder if I can devour her quickly, and then pretend she just fell out the window, or something...But..then again, Ciel requested for me not to lie to him...' _Sebastian pondered to himself as he stepped closer towards the girl.

_'Well..It's not like he can tell that I'm lying...'_ Sebastian smirked as he sat beside the girl, and began removing her hair away from her face.

Shelby jerked up, and stared at Sebastian. She looked at his contract hand, that was now pulling away from her, and she looked at his large, red eyes.

"And, just what do you think you're doing?" Shelby asked as she looked at Sebastian with a death glare.

"Simple. I'm trying to eat your soul. Is there a problem?" Sebastian sarcastically smirked.

"Sebbbbbaaaaasssssttttiiiiiaaaaannnnnnnnn...Stop! I love you, don't you understand?!" Shelby confessed as she looked into his emotionless eyes.

"I don't. I don't even like you. In fact, I find you rather _annoying_..." Sebastian said as he stood up.

Those words, hit Shelby like a million bullets. How could she be so stupid? He's a demon, so of course he wouldn't like her...

"Well t-then...I'll just leave..." Shelby mumbled as she held back her tears, and started running down the long hallways.

She ran, and ran, and ran, until her legs began to burn.

But, no pain could ever compare to the heart break of someone you cared for.

She knew everything about him. In the original world, she always wanted to meet him...more than anyone. But, she did not know what would actually happen when she actually met him...

She began to feel tired, and fell over, but someone had caught her.

"Are you alright, my lady?" Finnian sweetly asked.

...

**Sorry that it was short!**

**Hope you enjoyed!**

**-****_Le Happy Cupcake_**


	9. Chapter 9, romance in the house! XD

**SORRRRRRRRRYYYYYY!**

**I've been gone for like over 5 days! XD**

**Make sure to check out my new story "Kuroshitsuji Crack" if you have the chance! XP**

**Let's get right on it!**

**I do not own Kuroshitsuji or any of it's original characters.**

**PEACE! XD**

**...**

Grell had taken Katrina to who knows where, and now Undertaker and Jaidyn were heading to his shop, alone.

Jaidyn had cuddled with his fluffy head the entire way there, and Undertaker was laughing the whole time because it tickled.

Once they had got there, Undertaker opened the door for the young girl, and they stepped inside quietly.

Undertaker locked the wooden door, and flipped the sign to say "closed".

"This is a really nice place you have here, Undertaker." Jaidyn said as she looked around at the black walls and coffins.

"Sit, my lady." Undertaker said as he pulled out a chair.

"Okee dokee~!" Jaidyn smiled as she skipped over to the chair, and sat in it.

"Heeheehee~ I'd like to offer 'ee a job!" Undertaker said as he smiled at her brown eyes.

"Hmmm...I dunno...I me-" Jaidyn started but was cut off by Undertaker leaning in and kissing her with his soft lips. **(Ok, JAIDYN WANTED THIS, SO I'M SORRY IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT! XD)**

Jaidyn was shocked for a moment, but then she jumped up and down, and began fan-girling.

"Heeheehee~ Now, will you work here?" Undertaker laughed at the squealing girl.

"OH MEH GAWSH! YESH!" Jaidyn loudly squealed while jumping into his welcoming arms.

"I thought you'd say that!" Undertaker laughed while hugging her tightly.

"U-Um...Undertaker?" Jaidyn softly asked.

"What is it, m'lady?" Undertaker asked while hugging her tighter.

"I-I...kinda...c-can't breathe..." Jaidyn said while gasping for air.

"Heehee~ Whoops. Sorry!" Undertaker apologized while setting her back down.

...

-Claude and Kaesey-

Kaesey was tied to a chair tightly; so tight that she could not move.

"MMMM!" Kaesey screamed, but she found it useless because obviously nobody was coming to save her.

"I shall extract your soul, and then combine it with Alois'. Then I will combine the two souls with Ciel Phantomhive's soul, and I shall have the best dinner known to demon." Claude said while cleaning his silverware.

Kaesey began to forget about her "crush" on Claude, and started struggling even harder than before.

'_This creep is going to kill me!_' Kaesey thought as she struggled harder.

Claude walked slowly towards her. Closer, and closer, and closer, until they were about a foot apart.

"Now, prepare your self. For this will be the last moment you breathe..." Claude said while leaning towards her.

"MMMMMMM! MMMMMMM!" Kaesey yelled, until she heard soft footsteps outside the door.

"Claude!" Alois said when he opened the door.

"Your highness." Claude said while attempting to bow, but Alois struck him in the face.

"You keep your filthy hands off of these ladies, understood?" Alois said while walking towards Kaesey, and dusting off his shoulder.

"Yes, your highness..." Claude sighed.

"Now, let's get you out of here, shall we?" Alois said while untying the ropes.

Once Alois loosened the ropes, Kaesey became frantically gasping, and pulling on Alois's shirt.

"Th-Thank...you...s-sir..." Kaesey stuttered while still struggling for breath.

"Welp! Enough drama! Let's go find Mrs. Halley!" Alois smiled. Kaesey could tell that he really liked her.

"W-what do you mean _find _her?!" Kaesey yelled.

"What do you mean?" Alois nervously asked.

"I thought that she was with you!" Kaesey exclaimed while slowly standing up.

"Well, she was...But then this man came and tied me up. He tried to kill her but this other girl ran in front of the weapon before it could touch Halley..." Alois softly explained while shuffling his feet.

"Fine...WAIT! WHAT?!" Kaesey asked when realizing that "Hannah" was the "someone" that got stabbed...

"I'm sorry, okay! I-I tried to save her..." Alois whimpered on the verge of tears.

"Ok. Ok. I'm sorry for raising my voice. Let's just go find her before anything bad happens, okay?" Kaesey said while patting his back in hopes that it would comfort him.

"O-ok..." Alois said while wiping his eyes.

They walked out the door together, and Claude some-what followed behind.

"I will get your soul...And _he_ is not going to get in the way...I will eliminate him if needed..." Claude said while staring at the two children.

"Did you say something, Claude?" Alois asked because he over heard him ranting on.

"N-no." Claude lied and continued following the two kids once again.

...

-BACK TO THE PHANTOMHIVE MANSION-

"M-mrs.?" Finnian asked while holding Shelby like a baby.

"I-I...c-can't...believe this..." Shelby cried, sobbing into Finnian's shirt.

"It's okay! Just, please, tell me what happened!" Finnian begged while carrying Shelby to his small bedroom.

"H-how...could...he..." Shelby sobbed.

"What are you crying about? Look up! Smile! There's pretty birds outside!" Finnian smiled while holding Shelby's red face up towards the open window.

"I-I guess...They are really pretty..." Shelby smiled while wiping her eyes and looking at Finnian who was now laughing.

"Yes...They really are...You know, you're as pretty as them when you're not crying!" Finnian laughed while wiping away the remaining tears that ran down Shelby's face.

"T-thank you..Finnian..." Shelby smiled.

"No problem! Now smile some more!" Finnian laughed while he smiled as a demonstration which made Shelby giggle.

"You're really funny, Finnian." Shelby laughed which made Finnian even harder.

"So. What had you so upset, my lady?" Finnian asked once Shelby had calmed down.

"It's..just that..Sebastian doesn't like me..." Shelby sighed.

"Well...I do..." Finnian sweetly said while gazing into her eyes.

...

**OMG! I'M SORRY THAT THIS IS SHORT TOO! XD**

**I'M A FAILURE AT LIFE!**

**HERE IS A BRIEF DESCRIPTION OF MY CHARACTERS:**

_**Jaidyn- (Tom-boy) She is a tall girl with brown eyes. She has a couple of small freckles around her nose, and she has a dimple that shows when she smiles. She has shoulder-length hair that is dark brown, and she is very skinny. She is Shelby's partner in crime, and anime-buddy, considering no one else in their group likes it..  
**_

_**Shelby- (Tom-boy) She is also a tall girl, but she is around Jaidyn's height. She has color-changing eyes that change from blue, to green, to grey. She is OCD, and she is a symmetry-obsessed freak. Though people say she is skinny, her self-confidence issues tend to say differently... Her hair goes almost to her elbows, and is also brown, but it is lighter.**_

_**Alli- (Unknown) She is about 4 inches shorter than Jaidyn and Shelby, and she has blonde and brown hair. Her eyes are brown, and she is also skinny. No one really knows her hair length, because she almost always has it in a pony tail, or bun. She watched a few episodes of BB, but then her parents found out, and they now won't let her watch it because it has demons. **_

_**Kaesey- (Tom-boy) She has light brown hair that she always has in a pony tail, (Just like Alli), and she also has brown eyes. She likes sports, and is almost always seen in an AERO jacket. She likes jokes, and really cares deeply for her friends, though she doesn't always like to show it. She also doesn't like the fact that she is short...**_

_**Halley- (Girly-girl) The shortest girl of the group. She also has brown eyes, and brown hair that goes to her shoulders. She likes girly stuff, such as kittens, and rainbows, and she tends to doubt herself a lot, though her friends don't mind to help. She has tan skin like Shelby, and her voice is really small.  
**_

_**Katrina- (Girly-girl) The "Fashion Guru" of the group. She is always worrying about her hair, clothes, and multiple ex-boyfriends. Her friends like to tease her about dating so many guys, especially Shelby, yet they all help her when it's time for a new one! Katrina has dark brown hair with blonde highlights, and she has brown/green eyes that change like Shelby's. She is around Alli's height, and she finds it difficult to deal with Jaidyn and Shelby.**_

_**Hannah- (Unknown) Hannah is ranked number one on the "Scariest girl in school" chart. (Shelby is ranked 2nd, and Jaidyn is ranked 3rd.). She likes to hang out with Alli more than anyone because they both do marching band. Her eye color changes from green, to grey, and she has blonde hair with brown highlights. She likes sports just like Kaesey, and she is also seen usually with an AERO shirt.**_

_**-Character introductions finished-**_

**XD**

**There you go! XD**

**BUH-BYE-BAE-BEE!**

_**-Le Happy CupCake**_


	10. Chapter 10: Katrina's Fate (Part 1)

**OMG GUYS! I** AM** SO SORRY!**

**HERE ARE MY EXCUSES FOR NOT POSTING FOR OVER A WEEK:**

**-We went to New York for 3 days**

**-I had to clean my room**

**-I got told to stay off of the computer (BUT NOW I'M ALLOWED BACK ON! :D)**

**-I had lots of homework and two science experiments**

**THAT'S ALL FOLKS!**

**SSSSOOOORRRRRYYYY! DX**

**PEACE!**

...

(Wow, Katrina's POV XD)

So, like, this random dude...or girl...I can't tell...

Anyways, so this person is just like...um...kinda cute? I don't really know...I mean, if it's a guy, then I really wanna...I don't know...date him maybe?

I'm so confused on the gender...I'm going to have to ask Jaidyn later.

Speaking of that "person", he just jumped down to get me and Jaidyn!

Poor Kaesey though...She's going to have to stay here...I wish we could take her, but that one guy seems pretty busy with her, so I'll let her be.

"Come on, ya brat!" the person yelled.

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING A BRAT?! PUT ME DOWN!" I commanded while attempting to kick and scream, but he/she just jumped away towards the grey-haired dude.

"Come on, Undie! Let's go!" he/she yelled while happily jumping out the door.

"AHHHHHH!" I screamed while he/she quickly ran faster.

"Where do you wanna go?" he/she asked as they ran quicker.

"I'm not going anywhere until you tell me who you are!" I yelled while still struggling to get free.

"I'm Grell Sutcliff! Finest of the reapers!" he/she yelled. It was kind of funny how they rolled their tongue.

"Okay, Grell, why don't we go to your home?" I asked while re-adjusting myself back into his arms.

"Sure! Why not?!" He/she exclaimed while accelerating his/her speed once more, which kind of made me dizzy, though I put up with it.

After about a few minutes of running and jumping, we finally arrived in front of a huge building.

"Woah..." I gasped while looking up at the huge structure. It has golden and silver window frames, and a huge wooden door at the front.

He/she looked down at me in wonder, as if he didn't know why I was so shocked.

"I-is this your home?" I asked while looking further into the fine detail.

He chuckled and began walking towards the building.

"No, stupid! This is the reaper part of England! It's where all of the finest reapers come to learn how to extract souls. Each senior reaper gets their own room, so I just call it my home!" Grell explained while still continuing to walk forward.

We walked up to the door, and as soon as someone saw me, we were swarmed by dozens of people.

Though all of this was happening, Grell casually strutted forward, and held onto me tightly to make sure that I didn't fall.

And though the people still followed, Grell kept walking.

He/she walked down multiple long hallways, until he/she found the door that was labeled with his/her name.

He/she opened the door, and I was carried onto a wooden chair in the corner of the room.

He/she then closed the door, and began walking closer to me.

_Closer...and closer...and closer!_

He /she then stopped, and sat down in front of me, which granted me with a sigh of relief.

"So. I need something..." they said while twiddling their thumbs.

"Um..Okay...What?" I asked while looking down at them.

"I...I-I need boy help..." they asked while looking up at me, which made me laugh.

"Well then! You've come to just the right place! I know all about boys!" I laughed while patting their shoulder.

OBVIOUSLY this is a girl.

I climbed into the floor with her, and began discussing every trick I knew, and everything I could remember from my experiences.

We laughed, and told each other stories. We told each other about our first kiss, and what we like in a boy.

Though, she did get a little bit nasty at times, and I had to remind her that I was only a pre-teen...

But it was all so fun, until she told me a shocker...

"No men really like me here though.." she said while looking out the open window.

"Why not?" I asked.

"Because...the men I like don't like other men..." IT said while looking at me.

"WHAT?!" I screamed.

She...wasn't...a she?!

"WHAT'S WRONG?!" he asked while standing up.

_Click click click_

I heard someone coming this way, but I didn't care. My emotions were just in a bundle of confusion right now.

_Click click click_

"What are you?! First I didn't know what you were, and then I thought you were a girl! I told you everything I know cause I thought you were a girl too! You should have told me that you were a boy! I wish you would have because actually l-" I yelled but I was cut off by something ripping through my stomach.

_VROOM VROOM_

The weapon...A chainsaw...Was held in Grell's hands...And everything was soaked...with...with my blood!

I gasped as he ripped the weapon out of me and left me to fall onto the floor.

"Oh no! I didn't mean to do that! Er...NO!" he yelled as I stared at him. There were strange memories appearing before my very own eyes. I tried to focus on him, and though it was quite blurry, I could tell that he was trying to remove the film-things from his chainsaw.

I tried to sit up, but my stomach was too impaled. All I could do was watch him cry.

"GRR! WHY HADN'T THEY TAUGHT US HOW TO STOP THE EXTRACTION PROCESS?!" he cried out while dropping his chainsaw and rushing over to me.

My eyes had forced themselves shut, so all I could do was listen to the noises around me.

"I-I'm sorry! I didn't mean to an-" he cried but I stopped him by dropping my hand on the floor.

"It's okay...I shouldn't have yelled at...y-you...And I shouldn't have j-judged you...Okay? Fr-friend..." I gasped, as I no longer could speak anymore...

"Y-you're...You're the only girl I've ever liked!" Grell cried as he hugged me, but it didn't last long...Because I had fainted.

I was falling through a colorful tunnel of some sort.

And no one was falling with me.

**...**

**HEEEEEEEYYYYY!**

**Okay, so this is part one of Katrina's fate, so chapter 11 will be part 2. After chapter 11, Katrina will no longer be in the story line, though she will be mentioned!**

**Don't worry! Shelby, Alli, and Jaidyn are the comedy parts of the story. Kaesey and Halley are the serious and more dramatic parts, and Hannah is just there to balance everything, (Though I may kill her off too *evil smirk*)**

**Anyways, I must go make another chapter for Kuroshitsuji crack, and then tomorrow I'm making the extra ending for Ciel the Actual Guard Dog.**

**And after I finish all three of these stories, I shall make an Attack On Titan story! ^_^**

**BUH-BYE-BAE-BEE!**

_**-Le Happy**__** Cup**__**cake**_


	11. Katrina's fate! (Part 2)

**Hi! ^_^**

**This story sucks, doesn't it? XD**

**This is Katrina's Fate, part 2!**

**Then we shall continue with the other character's lifes!**

**I DO NOT OWN KUROSHITSUJI, OR ANY OF DEM CHARACTERS, KAY?!**

**KAY.**

**...**

Falling...Deeper and deeper through this weird tunnel.

Colors of many unknown shades whipped around me, as if they were a tornado leading me to my demise.

And of course, falling and all, I couldn't speak. And of course there were reasons for that.

But I won't tell you what I saw...At least, not now.

But I will tell you one thing...

I thought that it would never end!

I fell and fell, and I thought that I was somewhere in the oblivion!

I fell for at least an hour, until I saw a bright spark of white light flash before my eyes.

And then...

I was back home! I was in my room! I couldn't wait to celebrate with my fr-

But my friends weren't there...

Were they still in that weird place? Can I go back and rescue them?

I pondered many thoughts until I saw some strange, and bright circles floating around the middle of my room. Right where the container was when we played truth or dare.

I walked up to them, and discovered that they had different things on them.

**(The following will be a Soul Eater reference, so just picture how the souls look like in soul eater for the following, kay?)**

One had a flower on the top of it's slightly pointed figure. And one had a determined face, and a volleyball. One had a side pony-tail, and a sweat jacket.

One had trumpet on it's head, but two of them had multiple things upon them. One had a ballerina bun, with a blue ring on top of its bun, a microphone, and a knife. The other had a saxophone on its head, a few things that I couldn't see, and it also had a blue ring.

Wait a minute...

Halley, Kaesey, Hannah, Alli...

Shelby and Jaidyn...

These were...

Their souls?!

They were spinning around the room maniacally, and bumping into one another.

"I can't have this happen! I'll get my mom! She'll know what to do!" I yelled out as I walked over to my door.

I had left the door open, so I simply walked through it and...

"It's very still here.." I said as I looked around.

Not a sound to be heard...Not a movement to be seen...

I walked down my stairs towards the kitchen and literally dropped my jaw at the sight before me.

My mother was cooking fish...Only the fish was in mid-air, and the fire stood still.

Time...had froze.

And I was all alone.

There's no one to save me.

No one to talk to.

Nothing to do.

I walked back up to my room, and plopped onto my bed.

And I held my tears back.

And just as they were about to fall, the red-headed guy that killed me popped out of no where.

"WHAT THE HECK DO YOU WANT?!" I screamed out as I jumped away from him.

"I know what's going on." he said while sitting on the bed.

...

**I've decided to make a part 3 to this. I think that it'd be better to explain some of the story with it. :)**

**Stay tuned!**

**BUH-BYE-BAE-BEE! XD**

_**-Le Happy CupCake**_


	12. Katrina's Fate (Part 3-Last)

**I haven't updated in 3 weeks! AHHHHHH!**

**I'M SOOOO SORRY!**

**Anyways,**

**Part 3 of Katrina's Fate!**

**I DO NOT OWN BLACK BUTLER/ KUROSHITSUJI OR DOS CHARAS.**

**YUP**

**...**

Grell sat on the bed, staring intensely at Katrina as he spoke, while Katrina gazed at him nervously.

"You can't just kill me again!" Katrina yelled as she backed up, but Grell continued to move forward cautiously, in an attempt to explain to Katrina what had happened.

"Just listen to me!" Grell yelled as he slammed his fists on her bed, and stared longer at Katrina impatiently.

"What the heck do you want?!" Katrina yelled as she stopped moving backwards, and froze.

"I'm here to explain what happened, and what's going to happen.." Grell whispered as he shuffled his feet.

"Ok. Fine. Just make sure you explain the part where you ruined my life!" Katrina sarcastically yelled.

"Alright! Well...You entered our world through an almost impossible time travel system...And when you die in...o-our world...You come back to the world that you originally came from. And I guess you already know about the whole 'time is frozen' thing..." Grell explained while tapping his thumb nervously on the pillow that rested on Katrina's bed.

"Yes! Explain the time freezing!" Katrina screamed while impatiently scanning the room for something to throw at him.

"In your present world, time will be frozen until the special girls come back. Then time shall resume almost as normal as it first began."

"What do you mean 'only the special girls'?" Katrina asked.

"Well...only some girls can return..."

"WHAT?! WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?!" Katrina screamed as she tried to toss an alarm clock, but failed to realize that time was frozen.

**(That pun wasn't even supposed to happen! XD Time? Frozen? Alarm clock? HAHAHAHA! XDDDDD)**

"I have learned that in your world, our lives our broadcasted across the Earth to millions of creepy girls and boys." Grell cringed.

"Yea, your point?"

"Well. After he beat me, William told me that the girls who have not watched the entire series of this broadcasted show will eventually die."

"W-what?! So you mean Jaidyn and Shelby won't be able to come back to the normal world?!" Katrina yelled as she scooted back.

"Yes. Though there is one way they can come back. They have to display an act of heroic bravery. If they fail to do this, then their existence will be erased on this world, and no one will remember them, except for you and the girls that return." Grell sighed, knowing that Katrina was already ticked enough.

**(Corpse party reference)**

Katrina was about to sadly reply when a bright shine of light was seen shining through the room.

"What was that?" Katrina asked while rubbing her eyes.

Grell gasped as he remembered all of the information William told him.

"Someone is near death." Grell replied while staring at the center of the room in awe.

...

(Hannah and Halley)

Hannah lay spread out on the hard bed as she groaned out a sound of dismay.

"I don't know if I can treat these wounds!" Ronald Knox yelled as he lifted up Hannah's arm.

"You have to!" Halley cried out as she gazed up at William- an expression filled with sadness.

"Please, she is not made to die right now. She dies t-" William said before realizing that he almost spilled the death date of the human before the presence of another human.

"Let me call Undertaker...He'll know how to fix it." Ronald said as he picked up the large, golden telephone and slowly turned the keys until he had put the correct numbers in.

...

(Shelby)

"What do you mean? You like me?" Shelby asked as she looked at Finnian.

"Never mind. I need to finish gardening. Would you like to help me?" Finnian asked.

"Sure!" Shelby yelled with excitement as she jumped up.

They walked out of Finnian's room, into the hallway, and outside where they finally arrived at the garden.

"Sebastian told me to pull the weeds over here..." Finnian said while pointing to a large row of weeds that towered high over the duo.

"Who cares what that old creep said. Let's just do something...I'm bored..." Shelby groaned as she crossed her arms.

Finnian laughed. "I know you don't really like him, but I have a job to do. Come on, let's just get to work!" Finnian practically sang as he skipped over to the garden.

After he began to pull weeds, Shelby walked over and started to pull them as well. Their hands became soaked in mud and dirt, and their backs ached terribly, but they continued to work...That is, until Finnian shouted...

"OH MY GOD!" Finnian screamed as he stumbled backwards and almost fell on Shelby.

"What?!" Shelby yelled as she jumped up towards the situation.

"A...A poor helpless animal has passed..." Finnian whimpered as he dropped to his knees and stared at the dead bird lying on the ground.

"Oh...I'm sorry, Finny..." Shelby whispered as she too glanced at the bird.

"What should we do? We can't just leave it like this..." Finnian whispered as he wiped his puffy eyes.

"We can always just take it to the Undertaker...He can get it...a coffin...or something..." Shelby murmured as she sat down beside Finnian.

"Yea...But you'll have to carry it." Finnian sighed as Shelby flinched.

"W-what?! No way! I'm not touching it!" Shelby said as she backed away from the scene.

"You have to! I'll hurt it!" Finnian cried out, making Shelby feel bad.

She slowly walked over to the animal's corpse, and picked it up with two fingers reluctantly.

"Isn't there something that I can lay it on?! It's disgusting!" Shelby exclaimed as she cringed her face up.

"Here." Finnian said while taking off his beloved hat.

"A-are you sure? I thought you loved that hat!" Shelby asked as Finnian gently handed her his hat.

"Yup! Besides, I can have Mei-rin wash it when I get back to the mansion!" Finnian casually said, as Shelby carefully dropped the bird into the hat.

They walked with little talk through the small and crowded streets until finally arriving at the ally that led to Undertaker's shop.

They took a deep breath, and slowly stepped into the store, only to find Jaidyn and the Undertaker having a full "make-out session".

"Eww..." Shelby dramatically gagged as she turned her head.

_'Holding that dead bird is better than watching this...'_ she thought as she walked towards the couple.

She reached for Jaidyn's shirt collar and forcefully pulled her to the ground with a loud "THUD".

"Owwweeee. What was that for?!" Jaidyn asked as she rubbed her head.

"Well, I need a coffin, not a cheap romance novel." Shelby smirked as she walked towards Undertaker.

"What is it that 'ye need? Heeheehee.." Undertaker laughed.

"I need a coffin for a dead bird..." Shelby innocently smiled.

"Okee, but you know the price..." Undertaker said as he sat onto his store counter.

...

**SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING, SORRY FOR SHORT CHAPTER, AND SORRY FOR TERRIBLE STORIES!**

**(Ciel)- Are you done yet? **

**SHUT UP YA BRAT**

**Anyways, updating tomorrow, love ya!**

**BUH-BYE-BAE-BEE!**

_**-Le Happy CupCake**_


	13. Chapter 13- H-Hannah?

**I don't own Kuroshitsuji or dem characters...**

**(Jaidyn is forcing me to write this... ugh...)**

**YAY!**

**...**

-Third person point of view-

Hannah had been successfully healed by Ronald and Undertaker, and was now clinging on Halley's small shoulders, and limping.

"Ugh..." Hannah groaned.

"Come on, let's go back to the Trancy manor..." Halley sighed as she continued walking forward.

Little did they know that William T. Spears was watching them with the eyes of a hawk. **(But he was mostly staring at Hannah's butt XD)**

They continued to walk through the busy streets of England before finally arriving back at the breath-taking walkway of the Trancy Manor.

...

**(We are transitioning back to Alli! But it shall still be in third-person POV :D)**

"Ciel..." Alli asked as she sat up, only to find the large guest-room to be empty.

"It appears that he has left..." Alli sighed as she hoisted herself out of the bed.

She slowly stepped over to the massive and luxurious velvet vanity, and pulled out her clothes from which she wore when she arrived in this world.

She slipped on the pink shirt, and tightened her hair into a sloppy bun before quietly exiting the room.

From her previous explorations of the mansion, she knew exactly where to find the exit.

And though her heart longed to see the blue-haired boy that she slightly adored, her mental strength lead her right outside the Phantomhive Mansion.

**-Time skip brought to you by 2p Hetalia AMVS' and adorable sloths-**

After a short period of time, which the author failed to explain, Alli arrived at Undertaker's shop.

She gathered a deep breath of air before gently opening the door, only to have the door slammed into her face rather harshly.

"Owww..." Alli whimpered as she caressed her cheek in a slow manner.

"Hey bro. Sorry for freakin' hitting your face and stuff." Shelby said as she roughly jerked Alli up to stand beside her.

And in Shelby's left arm was a bleeding Jaidyn.

"Jeez! Find one person that you like, and Shelby beats you up!" Jaidyn exclaimed as she childishly stuck her tongue out at Shelby.

"You know that I have a strong dislike for romance..." Shelby sighed as she dragged her along.

"What happened?" Alli asked, still somewhat blinded by the impact of the door.

"She had a freakin' full make out session with the Undertaker..." Shelby visually gagged, making Alli laugh.

"Where are we going?" Jaidyn questioned as she jerked her head upward to take in her vivid surroundings.

"Well. For some odd reason I had this strange feeling that we should head towards the Trancy Manor..." Shelby honestly stated while keeping her gaze locked forward.

"You just wanna steal a pair of Alois' booty shorts, don't you..?" Jaidyn giggled.

"They are made of good quality fabric and materials! Never mind that...I am going because I said so...Unless you want to debate, I would keep your mouth shut..." Shelby practically growled as she glared harshly down upon Jaidyn, making her tremble.

"Calm down, Shelby. I think she's had enough. Let her go." Alli pleaded as Shelby evilly smirked.

"Ok~" Shelby sang out as she practically threw Jaidyn on the ground.

"YAY! I'M FREEEE~!" Jaidyn yelled.

...

-Still 3rd person because Author-chan is not very creative...-

Kaesey stepped outside of the Trancy Manor, only to find all of her friends, except for Katrina, lined up in front of the large building.

"Alli!? What the heck are you doing here?!" Hannah yelled out as she locked her gaze rudely at Alli.

"W-what do you mean?!" Alli innocently asked, but was shocked to see Hannah quickly rushing towards her.

...

**DRAMATIC SPACING 'CAUSE I LIKE TO TROLL! HAHAHA!**

...

"Hannah...I swear to God...If you hurt her...I will kill you with my bare hands..." Shelby threatened through gritted teeth.

"Screw the both of you! Screw all of you!" Hannah yelled as she punched Alli in her left shoulder, causing her to double over in pain.

Alli groaned as Hannah continued to kick Alli in her ribs and her jaw, resulting in the innocent girl to cough up dangerous amounts of the necessary liquid known as blood.

"S-Shelby...H-Halley...J-" Alli tried to finish but was kicked hard in the jaw.

"Shut up!" Hannah screamed viciousl.

Alli's last vision of this world was Shelby sprinting over; a knife planted firmly in her hand.

_'So...It was a good idea for you to handle a knife with you wherever you go, wasn't it, Shelby?' _Alli smiled before her vision became black, and she tumbled into reality. The place where Katrina sat right on her pink bed.

"Welcome back. Tell me what's happening." Katrina commanded as she patted a spot on her bed; directing Alli where to sit.

...

**WILL AU- I MEAN SHELBY ACQUIRE HER REVENGE?! WHO KNOWS?**

**The thing that Alli thinks before she dies is talking about how Shelby carries a knife with her wherever she goes. Including school, shopping, and even going out to eat. (It is Shelby's superstition that she will one day get kidnapped, and she needs protection. Also, she throws knives, so she handles them well.)**

**See ya ladders and germs- I mean ladies and gents later!**

**BUH-BYE-BAE-BEE!**

_**-Le Happy CupCake**_


End file.
